


PJ day

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Pyjamas, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie confesses all to a woman in patterned pyjamas. Little does she know, it could be one of the most awkward things she's ever done





	PJ day

Bernie felt like a fool, blabbering on about her marital breakdown and her kids hating her, the fiasco with Alex that ended the peace and what a mess she’d become. She needed a cigarette. She was starting in a few hours and she’d be running on empty. She wondered if the sympathetic lady in pyjamas listening to her break down about the life she’d ruined and the life she had ended up, with hadn’t thought she was too much of a loser. Or a bitch who deserved what she got. Most likely, both. She didn’t blame her.

She liked the pyjamas. Fancy black patterned ones. The woman herself was stern but kind and Bernie felt like she could tell her anything. Her disapproval of the reason for the breakup was understandable but picked up on how guilty it made her to be the cause of such heartache. Bernie liked her but she was glad she never had to see her again. Far too humiliating. The woman had wished her luck and left discretely, leaving Bernie with the need to curl up in a ball and cry until she was wrung out. Not professional behaviour for the future co-lead of AAU.

She’d downed her coffee and turned around to face the day. Being introduced to this one and that one, her head spun with the endless names and faces. She just wanted to get started.

‘And here’s our other co-lead, Ms Campbell.’

Bernie saw her first. Her heart dropped and she nearly dropped her cup, the creeping mist of dismay freezing her veins. Dressed in a leopard print shirt today, she had walked in and held out her hand, smile faltering when she saw who it was.

‘This is Berenice Wolfe.’

Her new colleague raised an eyebrow and smiled as they belatedly shook hands.

‘Hello again.’

The panic in Bernie’s eyes made Serena realise she might just have given the game away. Obviously she didn’t want anyone to know what a state she had been in last night.

‘You’ve met?’

‘Earlier on this morning’ said Serena, not revealing how early in the morning it was. Bernie racked her brains if Serena had told her that she worked in the hospital, as a bloody surgeon no less. But she hadn’t said anything. Bernie had just assumed she’d been a family member of a patient. Those pyjamas had thrown her off.

Serena smiled at her. Her heart lurched with anxiety and a flutter of apprehension. This woman knew the most damning things about her and could ruin her at any time. Bernie wanted the ground to open and swallow her up.

This was not a good start to her career.

‘Do you know each other?’

‘Not on a personal level, no’ said Serena, a slight wink in Bernie’s direction. Bernie felt relief wash over her.

‘Let’s get started Ms Wolfe.’

She was surprised they could look each other in the eyes and pretend nothing had ever happened. This was not that much better of a start to her career. But she’d take it.


End file.
